Sugar and Spice
by lizzyboo22
Summary: When Marcy pulls a dirty prank on Princess Bubblegum, will she get revenge? And how will Finn feel about it? Are Bonnie and Marcy meant to be? But who has been following Marcy? BUBBLINE FinnxPB Contains: LEMON! and some other elements of a Rated M story! Enjoy!
1. FUN

***A bubbline fanfic, Rated M for mild alcohol and/or drug use, Lemon, language, and some violence later in the story. The story is told from Marceline's POV! Enjoy!***

* * *

I woke up bound and gagged. I felt rope on my arms and legs and couldn't see anything. I felt a breeze hit me. I know I'm naked, but why?

**(TWO HOURS EARLIER)**

* * *

This party is so crappy. But Bonnie's parties always suck. I stood in the corner alone and saw little Bonnibel having fun with Finn, Jake, and some candy people. I didn't belong here. The only way I could have fun was to break the rules. It was the only fun at these preppy potlucks. _Hmmmm, what can I break easily? _And of course bonnie came over just in time to ruin my train of thought. As much as I didn't want to admit it, she was gorgeous. And fucking sexy. Her pink hair always flowed so perfectly. That's the only reason I came to theses things. If only she wasn't so prim and proper. Maybe then I could 'have a good time'. I always thought about having sex with her but, I know she would never go for it. Because it would be so.. "Distasteful" as she says. She approached me hesitantly.

"Hello Marceline, nice to see you." Liar. I know deep down she hated me because I always fuck shit up.

"And hello to you, Bonnie," I mocked her by bowing. She hated when I called her Bonnie.

"So are you having a good time?''

"Do I ever have fun at these things?"

"Yes, but that's usually at the _end_ of the party," I smirked as she always ends the party when I pull my pranks. "Can you please not destroy my property this time.

"Fine, I won't destroy your property!" I said as I rolled my eyes. _I'll just mess something else up. _I looked at Bonnie who was ignoring me and listening to the music. I saw she was wearing a very loose, strapless dress. I looked around and saw everyone could see us from here. "Hey look Bonnie!" She looked over and I pulled the zipper on her dress. "THE PINK IS OUT!" I shouted so everyone looked at me. Her dress fell exposing her racy pink panties and strapless lacy bra. Everyone looked in shocked. Some of the guys blushed, others whistled. She blushed and covered herself. I quickly floated to the other side of the castle, laughing.

I felt bad but also turned on, under those big pink dresses and over done hair there was a very toned and sexy body. And I never noticed how big her tits were either. I just sat there against the wall of the candy castle, on the outside. I started to rub my panties that were now wet. Suddenly, I felt someone grab me from behind. They put a horrible smelling towel over my mouth.

That's the last thing I remember...

**(PRESENT)**

* * *

What the hell is going on? I tried to move but I could barely move my arms. I need to remember what happened. As I lied there trying to think, I heard footsteps coming towards me. My nose smelled... sugar. _Bonnibel! _I thought. _She must of took me away cause of that stupid prank! But why am I naked? And where the hell am I! _I squirmed around because I could feel her presence next to me.

She removed my blindfold slowly, a grin across her face and in a pink robe. "Hello Marcy," She said smugly. "So nice of you to join me." It was strange, she didn't seem like herself.

"You, Marceline , have ruined my parties before. You've tainted the punch, interrupted the band session with your music, and even cock blocked some of my dates at my own party. But this crossed the line. I was exposed in front of the entire candy kingdom and Finn and Jake. I'm just glad they didn't see me completely naked! Or was that what you wanted?" I stared at her. "Tell me!" She yelled as she yanked off my gag so I could speak.

"I-I just... wanted to pull a prank and have fun, you're parties are pretty lame." I said, almost scared to speak. She looked at me in anger. Her face went from pink to red in a instance.

"Fun, huh?" She said gritting her teeth like she was trying not to kill me. It was kind of funny. I've never really seen her mad. Let alone pissed off like she was now. It was almost arousing.

"Yes, it was all in good fun, why am I here," I said as looked around more, it was a dim room. I was on a bed with black satin sheets. I looked around and saw candles. There were things hanging from the walls but, I couldn't tell what they were because they were covered.

She smirked, "Because I'm gonna give you what you want by getting what I want," She said walking up to one of to one of the covered things. I was kind of confused. Her voice sound very creepy.

"W-what's that?" I asked. I was feeling very anxious as to what she was going to do. It sounds like she wants to murder me in a way.

She dropped her robe and exposed her hot naked body. She was so beautiful. She took off the cover of the hanging thing. It was a rack with a bunch of sex toys and machines. She walked over and kissed me, rubbing my tit with one hand and my pussy with the other. I was really wet but it felt like someone had been playing with my pussy just a few minutes ago. I moaned in her mouth letting her sugar tongue play with mine. She pulled away and whispered to me.

"Fun..." She said biting her lip. I got chills. _I'm gonna enjoy this..._

* * *

***You likey? No likey? Tell me in the reviews PLEASE!***


	2. Princess

***HI you guys new chapter here sorry it took a while***

* * *

Bonnie walked away and grabbed two glasses and a champagne bottle. She came back over and opened the bottle directly over my body so it would fall all over my body. The champagne felt ice cold on my body making me shiver.

"Don't worry little Marcy, I'll clean you up." As she said that I felt her tongue travel around each curve of my body. I couldn't help but let out soft moans here and there. Bonnibel was more skilled with her mouth than I would've thought for this little proper princess. She even ran it over my pussy, kissing it along the way. "Enjoying yourself?" she asked when she came up for air. I smirked at her.

She grabbed my face turning it towards her. "Well? Yes or no?"

"Y-yes," I said with the stupid smirk on my face.

"Good girl, as an apology to me, I captured you and now you're gonna be my slave for a while, ok?" She said standing over me to show her 'power' over me.

"Yes, Bonnie."

"No! While you are here, you will adress me as Princess, understand?"

"Yes... Princess." I hated calling her that and she knew it. She smiled at me evily.

"Good girl, just for that, you can choose which toy you will be fucked with." This was such a different demeanor for her. Usually she can't even say damn, because its 'not ladylike'. Now she's talking about fucking? I liked this side of her. She showed me a rack filled with so many sex toys. I almost couldn't decide. To see if she was bluffing with this whole act I looked for the biggest thing I saw.

"I want that dildo on top, Princess," I said in a sarcastic way. It had to be at least two feet long.

She grabbed it and waved it in my face, "Say please!"

"Please Princess!" At this point, I was actually getting turned on, my nipples were hard and my pussy was wet. Best of all I was finally gonna get the taste of bubblegum! She did something next that surprised me.

"Good girl," She got on the bed, in between my legs. She stuck the dildo in her pussy. When she pulled out you could see it was wet and stick. She stuck it in my face again. "Now suck it, my sexy little slave." I put it in my mouth tasting her sugary wetness. It really did taste like pure sugar water. Luckily I liked the taste. Being the show off I am, I shoved as much as I could in my mouth. She yanked it out of my mouth almost making me choke.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"I've seen enough!" She said teasing my pussy with the dildo. I couldn't help the moan that fell from me. She shoved the dildo in me hard.

"Aahh!" I moaned half in pain, half in pleasure. She smirked and kept thrusting the dildo in deeper. I think she got half of it in me, it felt so good my pussy dripped wet. She left the dildo in me and stood up. She grabbed a small vibrator and placed it on my clit. She turned on high right away which made me cum all over the bed. It felt so good I squirted. My backed arched as she pushed the dildo in me again.

"Come on, take it deep, keep cumming over and over," Bonnie said crawling towards my face. She left the dildo in me with the vibrator still on. My moans became louder. Bonnie then spread her legs in front of my face and sat on it.

"Eat my pussy!" She smelled so sweet. I licked her pussy, stroking her pink lips with my tongue. She tasted sweet too. I heard her moan for the first time. She sounds so innocent. I have been waiting to do this. But to be honest, I always thought I'd be the one on top. I swirled my tongue around her clit, taking in each drop of her sugar. She moaned louder and I came again.

"OH Marcy! MORE MORE MORE!" She rode my face, her hips bucking against my every lick and kiss. I sucked on her clit then shoved my tongue in her tight pink opening. Her moans turned into squeals as she came on my face and came for the third time.

She got off my face and moved back down to my pussy. She pulled out the dildo and turned off the vibrator. She licked my pussy all around. "Mmm, I hope my pussy tasted this good for you," She giggled and winked as she went back to work. I felt like I was gonna blow.

"I can't t-take oh any m-more, Bonnieee!" I moaned out.

"BAD GIRL!" She screamed. She flipped me over making the chains tighten. She spanked me hard.

"AH!" I screamed out. I t felt good and it hurt at the same time. She spanked me harder making me tear up a bit.

"You only address me as Princess!" She spanked me a few more times harder than before.

"No Ah More!" I said, with pussy becoming more wet.

"Fine, I hope you learned your lesson," She flipped me back around and licked up my juices again. I couldn't help but cum again. I have to admit I get pleasure from pain. Bonnie... I mean Princess lied back and spread her legs facing me. She scooted in closer so our pussy were pressed against each other.

"Move your hips, I wanna feel you hump me!" She moaned as she started to move her hips. I moved my hips hard on hers making her moan louder. "G-good little Marcy-y." Her body twitched with the harder I moved on her. I got dripping wet as she moved faster and faster. I tried to keep up with her speed but I couldn't contain myself when I did. We went as fast and hard as we could until we reached our climax together.

She panted and crawled next to me. Bonnie undid all of my chains, but I was too tired to do anything but lay down. She looked at me and sighed happily.

"That was awesome!'' I giggled.

"I never knew you could be so sexual Princess!"

"Please, call me Bonnie, and don't tell anyone!" She said grabbing the glasses of champagne. We cheered and talked for hours as it seems. After a while Bonnie fell asleep. I kissed her and went to bed myself. Too scared to even whisper to her what I was thinking.

_I want to be with you... Forever..._

* * *

***OK GUYS, PLEASE LEAVE SUGGESTIONS IN THE REVIEWS BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M GOING TO DO WITH THE FINN STORY LINE! HOPE YOU LIKED IT, NEW CHAPTER, SOMETIME SOON...***


	3. Boys like girls, girls like girls

***Ok this was hard to decide but I think I know how I'm gonna do the Finn part in my story, he's be kinda mean and drunk so sorry to the fans! Also in this chapter there's going to be a POV for PB***

* * *

_(Marcy's pov)_

The next day me and Bonnie said our goodbyes. I got my clothes back. I didn't have the guts to tell her how I really felt. She obviously knew that I wanted to fuck her now but she didn't know I loved her. I flew out of the candy kingdom, back to my cave. The lonely house in my cave with no one to talk to. No one to hold or protect.

No one...

I entered my home and quickly went to my room. I floated around and stared at my phone. _Should I call her? Maybe... No she probably doesn't feel the same way. well how will I know until I ask..._

I finally got the courage to grab my phone. When I did however, a pale hand similar to mine stopped me. But it wasn't my own. I looked up and saw what looked like the male version of... me. Wearing the guy version of the out fit I was wearing, staring at me right in the eyes.

"Don't do this Marcy!" He said sternly. I pulled my hand away and hissed.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" I screamed, ready to strike at any moment.

"Wow! Chill!" He said calmly. He pulled down the collar of his shirt and showed me his bites. He was a vampire too.

"Huh? Are you like a long lost bro or something?" I said calming myself down.

"Not exactly, I'm Marshall Lee, I'm the gender bend of you. I live in a universe where the land is called Aaa. Everyone's sorta the same except everyone's the opposite gender of what they here." I was so freaked out.

"Well why are you here?"

"I got bored over there, so I used one of Gumball's teleporter thingys to come here and watch the people. I started following you yesterday, by the way nice score with Bubblegum!"

I blushed, "Well if it was such a 'nice score' why are you telling me not to call her."

"Because you're not going to get her, I should know, I'm in love with a girl named Fionna in my world. But she's going to marry gumball in three days because that's how life goes," He sighed and leaned against the wall, "She told me she loved me, but since she was the heroine she has to be with the price. Just like the hero always ends up with the Princess. That guy Finn who, is heading towards the candy castle as we speak, is going to get to marry her."

I got sad and angry, "She's not into Finn!"

"Oh really, then why was she the one who called him over as soon as you left." I stared at him. I could feel my eyes watering. He stood up and hugged me. "Look, that's why I told you to stop, I don't want you to get hurt. Look, I'll help you get over it. I'll hang with you for support."

So we sat on my bed and played our music...

* * *

**(Meanwhile at the candy castle...)**

_(Pb's pov)_

As soon as Marcy left, I called Finn to come over. I was really freaking out and he's the only one I could trust right now. After what seemed like hours, Finn arrived at my door, surprisingly, without Jake to accompany him.

"Thank you for coming Finn, please come in." There was something different about him, he seemed... drunk. Maybe he was still buzzed from my party last night. He is kind of a light weight.

"W-what is it you need of me PB!" He slurred out. I lead him to the living room and sat him down.

"Finn I need to tell you something really important. Well... last night, I had a couple drinks and ended up having, umm... sex with Marceline. I know we had a small thing going between us, but Flame Princess seems to really like you and... I-I want to be with Marcy." He had zoned out, I could tell I stood up and softly turned his face towards me. "Did you hear me Finn! I want to be with Marceline!"

He stood up quickly pushing me back a bit. He seemed quite strong when he was intoxicated. "What!?" He said very loudly.

"Yes, but I don't know how to- HEY!" He grabbed me and lifted me up, roughly shaking me.

"What the FUCK PB! I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING!" He pinned me against the wall and yelled more. "NO NO! YOU WILL BE WITH ME I'VE WAITED TOO LONG!" He began kissing my neck and removing my top.

"GUARDS!" I screamed. They ran over and took the drunken Finn off and out of my. I ran upstairs to my room and stared at my phone, which rang and said call from Finn. I wouldn't answer it until he was sober. Who I really wanted to speak to was.

Marcy!

* * *

**(BACK WITH THE ABADEERS)**

_(Marcy's pov)_

Marshall and I had a few beers and were just toying with lyrics to write a song. I sang with Marshall on bass.

**(SONG BY MARCY)**

_My heart keeps racing like a car on the track,_

_but when it comes to love I may never have you back._

_Oh my pretty in pink_

_Just stop for a while to think!_

_Think about you! Think about me,_

_Why must everything be destiny?_

_I know this saying may seem to get old_

_But its time for me to take... _control.

I stopped singing and turned around to Marshall. I grabbed his shoulder and looked him dead in the eye like he did with me before. "Dude, not everything has to be destiny! You could go back to Aaa and tell Fionna that you love her and she has to be with you because true love matters more then some stupid thing that's destined to happen. In real destiny, you should be happy. Make your own destiny!"

He stared at me for a little while then stood up not saying a word. A couple more minutes of awkward silence passed before he hugged me. "Good luck making your destiny... sister." He whispered. He floated out my window and disappeared into the night sky.

And I floated back towards the candy castle...

* * *

***BOOM! Hope you guys liked it. New chapter soon. And tell me if you like the PB POV in the reviews with any other comments you'd like to make. Ermkay BYE!***


	4. Forever

***New chapter! And I will make a better version of Finn in future chapters. I'd like to thank The Madman001 and He23t for the great reviews! Also I'm going to have an PB and Marshall POV, Enjoy***

* * *

_(PB's pov)_

I called Marcy's phone 20 times yet heard no answer. _Is she hurt? Did her phone die? Maybe she just doesn't want to answer me... Ugh I was stupid for thinking she would want to be with me!_

I layed face down on her bed and cried into a pillow. I turned an old CD Marceline had made for me birthday last year and put on the t-shirt she gave me. I listened to the music and sang along. I knew every word. Marcy and I were always best friends, no matter how annoying she was or how... stuck up I can admit I was. We put up with each other for anything. We tell each other everything and leave out no details. I remember her getting jealous when I talked about boys, though I did the same for her. We laughed together, cried together. I would die for her and I know she would do the same for me. She wrote me song:

**(PB SINGING)**

_Time is lost when I'm with you_

_But you're not a waste of time_

_And when it comes to closest friends _

_I'm glad you're the one I can call mine_

_It's hard to count our years that passed_

_I wish there was a longer way they could last_

_I can't say we fight never but please just_

_Stay my friend Forever!_

We had grown apart over the years but that didn't matter. I loved her. And I thought she loved me too... There was a tap at my window. I walked slowly and opened the window leading to my balcony. It was Marcy!

* * *

_(Marshall's Pov)_

The trip back to Aaa was instant. Now the problem was getting to Fionna I had no idea where she would be. I thought to myself for a second. _She most likely at the candy castle. _I flew there as quick as I could. I saw them standing outside Gumball's room, on his balcony. I looked at Fi from the behind the wall. She was in a dress I know she hated. Gumball probably forced her to wear it. She had the look of sadness that only I knew. She always made that face when she got sad. Like she was hiding something. I wanted to here what they were saying. I could barely make out a conversation.

"So we'll have the flowers right here and over there, and what we do is walk out, you're arm around mine, and wave to the people below us. Then we come back inside for our newlywed night." Gumball said.

"So we'll get to... You know?" Fionna said with slight hope in her voice. No matter how innocent she acted, I knew she liked sex. A lot. I was her first and obviously her only.

"No I don't, what?"

"We'll get to... have sex?"

"Oh, I didn't know you wanted a baby so early!"

"No not to have a baby, just to do it!"

"Well what's the point of sex if your not going to have a baby?"

Fi's mouth dropped, "So you're a virgin?!"

"Your not?!"

Fionna just sighed and answered, "No."

"Well, then now we have to wait until we're going to have a baby, hope you're ok with that!" And before Fi could say anything back, he left. She dropped to her knees and started to cry.

"I don't want this! I want to be with someone I love, Not with someone who I HAVE to be with! But for about a week Marshall's been no where to found so I can't tell him how I feel," She cried more so I floated to her side. I quickly grabbed her and hugged her tightly."

"It's ok! I'm here, It's ok now!" I said soothing her. I pushed her away a little so I could look into her beautiful eyes. I pushed a lock of her golden hair from her face.

"Marshall, where have you b-"

"That's not important, what's important is what I have to say here and now. I love you Fionna! I don't care about you being the heroine and having to be with the prince cause that's destiny! If it's true destiny, you should be happy! You're obviously not happy, now you have a choice. You can go in there and be with Gumball, or you can go in there, give him back you're engagement ring, tell him you're leaving, pack your things and come with me. But remember it's your choice. Your destiny!" I sighed and looked at her sweetly.

She walked into the house and found Gumball walking out of the bathroom. I followed her with my invisibility on. She took the ring off her finger and threw it at him. She ripped off the dress and her adventure clothes underneath. "Gumball I can't marry you, I love someone else. I love Marshall Lee who is back by the way."

"B-but I'm the Prince-"

"I don't care, I can't marry you if I don't love you, you'll find someone else," and with that she packed her things up hopped on my back and went back to my cave.

"I love you Fionna!"

"I love you too Marshall!" I kissed her and lead her into the house. I pulled away and looked at her for a second.

"Enough to marry me?" I got on my knee, "Sorry I don't have a ring..."

She looked at me surprised...

* * *

_(Marcy's pov)_

Bonnie finally opened her window. "Bonnie, we need to talk!"

"Why didn't you answer you're phone when I called you like twenty times!" She yelled back at me. I looked through my pockets.

"Crap! I forgot my phone!" I said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were calling me, I was heading here because I have something important tot tell you!"

"I do too..." Bonnie replied nervously.

_She's going to tell me she's with Finn isn't she? Crap I got here to late. Ok just breath Marcy. Let her speak first so you won't embarrass yourself. _"Ok, you go first then," I said worried.

"Marceline, we've been friends for a very long time now and, well I think it's important that I tell you this instead of hiding it for any longer," She walked closer to me and held my hands, "I... I love you Marcy! I have for a while now. I hid it for so long and last night just got me more enticed by you and your beauty and my love for you." We both blushed, staring into each other's eyes.

I kissed her passionately, pulling away to tell her my feelings, "I love you too Bonnie! As more than a friend, I always have and I never had the guts to tell you," I hugged her tightly, "And when we had that big friend fight that I thought w-"

"Please don't remind me of that! I thought I was going to lose you forever when that happened!"

"Me too, I couldn't live with myself when that happened!" We kissed again and went into her bedroom.

She was so beautiful. And now I now I'll have here forever...

* * *

***NEXT CHAPTER WILL MOST LIKELY BE THE END, HOPE YOU ENJOYED! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!***


	5. From the rooftops new vamp

***Hello! This is the second or third to last chapter! Fiolee and a little Bubbline lemon in this chapter! I do not own the song used or any characters in it!***

* * *

_(Marshall's pov)_

"Yes! Yes! Of course!" Fionna screamed and jumped on me. It pushed me down on the floor. She kissed me roughly and wrapped her legs around me. I pulled away.

"R-really," I said catching my breath.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Well, just cause you weren't interested when you were marrying Gumball."

"That's cause I don't love Gumball, I love you Marshy!" We giggled and kissed passionately again. I picked her up and brought her upstairs, not once breaking the kiss. We got into my room and started to wrestle around on my bed.

"Mmm it's been forever since I got to fuck you," I whispered in her ear. I could feel her shiver. I smirked and kept whispering, "I love your body," I ripped off her shirt. I trailed my mouth down to her breasts. She moaned and ran her fingers through her hair. She pulled of my shirt and tried to get my pants off.

"Horny much?" I said smirking as she tore my pants.

"No, why are you?" She said as she grabbed my boner through my pants. I moaned and smiled.

"Nope!" I took off her bra and put one hand in her skirt, feeling her completely soaked panties.

She blushed, "Hey, don't make fun of me! Gum wouldn't give me any love."

I ripped off her skirt, "I'll make up for that!" I put her on her back and slowly removed the small lacy piece of cloth hiding her soaked thighs and dripping slit. I kissed her hot thighs, teasing her blowing air on her pussy before taking my first taste of her juices. She tasted so good, which could be dangerous. If the taste of her skin becomes too tempting, I may want more. I don't want to make her the monster I am.

I rubbed her pussy, shoving my tongue in her entrance. She held my head shoving my tongue deeper in her. She flipped me over and slid off my boxers. My erection popped out. She put her tongue on the tip of my throbbing cock making me groan. Along with her, I hadn't got any action in awhile either. She slid her mouth around my shaft. I stuck two fingers deep in her pink entrance. I loved her sweet aroma. She sucked harder as I fucked her faster. We were both so close to cumming so I pulled my cock out and stopped fucking her.

I put her on her back again and teased her pussy with my tip. She squirmed under me making me harder.

I put my tip and pushed deeper slowly...

* * *

_(Marcy's pov)_

We layed on her bed, cuddling and kissing. This was perfect, well almost...

"I'm so glad we know about each other now!" I said.

"Yeah, me too," Bonnie responded.

"No more secrets!"

"Nope!"

"And since I'm guessing you told Finn we can tell the candy kingdom! Shout it from the roof tops!"

"Oh... well..."

"Well, what?"

"I didn't even think about my people, oh how would they react to lesbian princess marrying the vampire queen! They'll think I went insane!" She stood up and began to pace. She bit her nails nervously.

"Do we really have to go through this AGAIN!" I began to get angry.

"Marceline, why are you shouting?"

"BECAUSE!" I got angrier, "You can't except me for who I am! You never have and you never will! That's what we fought about before! You abandoned me while I was on tour because you would get bad publicity! When really, no one thought you were cool until you hung with me and the scream queens! And then a year later you waltz back into my life pretending that nothing ever happened! Now we both 'love' each other, but some how you still put your kingdom over me!"

I could tell she was angry now too.. "Are you trying to say I don't love you! I had to leave your tour because I was getting drunk and acting in a manner that a princess never should! I came back because I wanted to apologize to you which I did after you're little ranting song!"

"Ranting song?!" How offensive!

"And now I'm just saying that I love you a lot I can't be wit you because I'm... I'm..."

"But you're a princess, you're PB, Princess BITCH!" She looked shocked. I flew out of the window and on top of the candy castle. I turned up my bass all the way so the whole kingdom could hear, especially Bonnie. People took notice of me and began to watch. I threw off my sun hat because the sun went down.

Bonnie came out of her room and onto her balcony, "MARCELINE! GET DOWN!" She saw I was crying and began to tear up herself. I flipped her off, trying to act strong.

I shouted "Hey all there sweet people! Listen to this tune for your little princess! The one who is ashamed of who she really is!'' I had a loud voice so I could sing and it sounded like I had a mic.

**(SONG BY MARCY)**

_Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess _

_Is that what you want me to do?_

_Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect _

_Like all your little loyal subjects do_

_Sorry I'm not made of sugar_

_Am I not sweet enough for you?_

_Is that why you always avoid me?_

_I must be such an inconvenience to you, well_

_I'm just your problem_

_I'm just your problem_

_It's like I'm not even a person am I, _

_I'm just your problem, well_

_I-I-I-I shouldn't have to justify what I do_

_I-I-I-I shouldn't have to prove anything to you_

_I'm sorry that I exist_

_I don't remember what landed me on your black list_

_but I-I-I-I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you, so_

_Why do I want to! Why do I want to..._

"NO! NO I DON'T WANT TO BE THE ONE THAT MAKES UP!" The whole candy kingdom and most of Ooo could hear but I was only talking to Bonnie now. "You can't admit to the land you love me, FINE! Call me when you grow up Princess! I'm guessing you won't for another thousand years!" I grabbed my bass and flew of the rooftop to my lonely house inside my lonely cave...

Alone again...

* * *

_(Marshall's pov)_

I had half my cock inside her and I was already about to cum. She was moaning under me. She still felt so tight. I began thrusting my hips. She moaned louder as I went faster and faster... and faster. Harder and harder... and harder we fucked for hours as it seemed and every time I came, I would pull out... I would either cum on her tits or in her mouth.

"Here!" She said one time when I pulled out. She sucked on my cock as I came. She swallowed it and kept sucking. I came again not to long after that. We flipped different positions each time. I loved when she was on top. It's really hot for me when the girl takes control. Plus, I get an amazing view of her amazing body. Her breasts bouncing her hips moving, if she was facing away from me, her perfect ass jiggling.

I was reaching what felt like my final orgasm. She was on top "Babe, I'm coming, I got to pull out!"

"N-no Marshy! Cum inside me! Please!"

"Ok!" I had no time to argue. We came together for the final time. We layed and cuddled. "Fionna you do realize-"

"That since you came inside me I'll have your kid, yes, I don't mind if you don't!"

"No Fionna, you can't have my kids." I sighed.

"What why not!?"

"A human can't have a vampire child..."

"TURN ME VAMPIRE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" She hugged me tightly and begged.

"Really?"

"Yes, being a vamp sounds fun plus I can have your babies! So please!"

"Ok then, lay back and relax, you may feel a pinch!" She relaxed her body and I came to her neck. I slowly revealed my fangs and pierced her neck. I saw shiver and tear up in pain. I pulled away after a few tastes of her blood. I felt bad, but there was no turning back now.

She lied there silently for ten minutes. I thought I killed her. But then, her skin became a pale gray. She opened now red eyes and showed her fangs. She got up and floated around laughing. "How do you like me now baby doll! Ha!"

I couldn't lie, "You're even hotter than before!"

"Ya know! I'm feeling... spontaneous!" She threw on my red button up shirt and tied it to expose her mid-drift. She ripped a pair of my black jeans to make herself cute little shorts... VERY little shorts. She ran down stairs, when she came back up, she had red streaks in her hair. She gave me her phone. "Take a pic of me like this!" As soon as I did she grabbed the phone and started texting..

"What are you doing?" I said with a smirk slapped across my face.

Her phone said 'PICTURE MESSAGE SENT'... "I just sent that to cake!" Two seconds later her phone starts ringing with cake calling..

Fionna answered but I couldn't hear what cake was saying. "Hello... Marshall... No, I'm really vamp now... He can't... He proposed so we're gonna get married... I know right!... I'll be home in a couple days I promise... Love ya too sis! Bye!"

"So..." I waited for her to tell me what she said.

"She was mad at first, but she's happy we're getting married! Hey, so where were you when you left?"

"I used Gumball's teleporter thingy to go to an alternate universe where everyone is like us except the opposite gender, and I met this girl named Marceline who is like my sister! She's the one who told me to come get you back!" Fionna floated up into the air happily.

"I wanna meet her! Can we go?!"

"Sure, why not!"

And we started our journey back to Ooo...

* * *

***Hope you enjoyed! It might be awhile till the next update cause school is starting for me, but don't worry, the conclusion will come soon, love ya, BYE!***


	6. Obviously

***LAST CHAPTER! I'm sorry it had to end so soon! Thank you for the support and good reviews***

* * *

_(Marcy's pov)_

I sat in my room with no lights on crying. My phone kept ringing saying from Bonnie. When it stopped, I read the texts she sent.

"Marcy!? ANSWER!?; You're acting crazy!; ANSWER YOUR PHONE!" All the text began repeating themselves. Eventually though, the calls stopped and so did all the texts. She obviously didn't care anymore.

I listened to the sounds of the kingdom. I had realized they started a little concert because of me. I don't even know who was singing.. But whoever it was didn't care about my pain. I was alone and sad... until I heard my window open...

I jumped up and hissed with tears still in my eyes and a shaky voice, "WHO'S THERE!" The light flipped on and I saw Marshall standing there with a vampire girl I didn't know. I wiped my tears and calmed myself down, "Oh hey Marshall."

"Marcy, what's wrong?!" Marshall came over to hug me tightly. The vampire girl just looked at me. "Please tell me!"

"You were right, Marshall, I didn't get her!"I cried more digging my head in his shoulder.

"What why not?"

"She told me she loved me back, but we can't be together because she's a princess, that's not how princesses act!" I cried louder. Now the girl who I didn't even know was hugging me.

"It's ok Honey!" She said.

"Not to be rude but I don't know you," I said looking at her and sniffling.

"Oh, Marcy, this my fiance Fionna, Fionna, this is Marcy, like a long lost sister to me," He hugged me tighter and I smiled faintly.

"Hi, Fionna, it' nice to me you!" I said trying to ignore my pain. It didn't work.

"You too! And don't worry, Marshy told me all about you, so I know the pain you're going through with Bonnie." She sighed and hugged tighter.

"It's... It's just hard to know that no matter how hard I try, No matter how much I love her! No matter how much she loves me we'll never be together..." I sighed and layed on my bed. They layed there with me. They were completely quiet cause they knew...

I don't want to talk...

* * *

_(Pb's pov)_

_I'm an IDOIT! _I kept thinking that as she left. I started to call her phone right away. I kept texting and calling... texting and calling... texting and calling with no reply. I needed to tell her how I felt.

_I don't care about the kingdom anymore! I'm sorry I've treated her so crappy! I want to be with her! FOREVER! Now she has to do is answer he god damn PHONE! _Those thoughts kept pacing through my mind.

Eventually, I just stopped all the calls and texts... She obviously didn't want to talk... I layed on my bed and began to cry. Now the princess won't even have a prince... or Queen, here to save me. I was sad and alone.

Much of the kingdom surrounded the castle for a concert after Marcy left it sound like a cover of the scream queens old songs. I knew it wasn't the original because they could never perform it without Marcy.

_Bonnie, you're weak! _I told myself. _Y__ou're pathetic and weak because you lost a beautiful girl like Marceline! You need to do something about it! _I thought hard. _What could I do to get her back... What could I do... WAIT!_

The rooftops! I jumped out of bed and wiped my tears. I ran through the hallway and to the rooftop stairs. I hurried up the stairs and screamed "STOP!" One of the candy people was singing a random song very poorly. He saw me and kneeled.

"Yes, princess!"

I looked down at him and smiled, taking the microphone from his hand. "Please, call me Bonnie!" I brought the mic to my mouth and gulped loudly,"same for the rest of you! No longer will any of you call me Princess bubblegum!" I looked over to Marcy's cave, "Call me Bonnibel or Bonnie, which is my real name! And today, in front of all the witnesses here in the candy kingdom, I have a confession! I'm in love with Marceline Abadeer, the Vampire Queen!"

I finally admitted it and even though many people looked shocked... I didn't care...

* * *

_(Marcy's pov)_

"I'm in love with Marceline Abadeer, the Vampire Queen!"

_I'm in love... I'm in love... That was Bonnie's voice on a mic!_ I thought to myself jumping out of bed. The two vampires cuddling next me jumped too. My tears quickly went away. I felt a burning in my stomach that wasn't my usual rage. It was happiness... Joy and... Respect.

"Hurry up you guys!" I yelled to Fionna and Marshall. I jumped out of the window and flew as quickly as possible to get to my angel who was still standing by the mic in shock. The candy people had begun clapping because of our love.

They chanted "Marceline and Bonnibel forever! Long live the Princess and queen! I flew in flips and circles from happiness.

Finally, I got to her rooftop. I looked at her quickly taking her in. The smile she had when she saw me. Her beautiful messy hair blowing in the wind. As she finally opened her mouth to say, 'Hello Marcy!"

I hugged her tightly then kissed her roughly. I heard the roar of the crowd grow louder. Fionna and Marshall arrived to see our kiss. When we finally stopped, he came over and squeezed my shoulder, "I hope to see you in Aaa soon sis! Bye!" Fionna waved bye to me and they flew into the night sky. I looked back into Bonnie's eyes.

"S-so you love me, and you finally admitted it to more than just me?" I said giggling.

Bonnie giggled with me, "Obviously!" She turned away from me and to her kingdom she smiled and pulled me in for another hug. She grabbed the mic and smiled, "Alright you dorks! Get some rest! Me and my Queen are going to get some sleep..." She looked at me and winked. I smirked at her. She dropped the mic and we went down to her room.

Four months later we had the wedding for me and Marshall as our beautiful brides walked down the aisle.

Now, Bonnie is pregnant with our child because of some weird science thingy she did to make us have one. Bonnie nags me. I tease her Every night we sleep in the same bad where we kick each other's feet because there is so little room...

And I have never been... happier...

**THE END...**

**...obviously**

* * *

***THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! IF YOU LIKED THIS ONE, CHECK OUT MY OTHER FANFICS! BYE!***


End file.
